Sexy Anna
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So Yoh always has those organe headphones on but does anyone know what he listens to? Anna doesn't and when the chance arises for her to find out she takes it and is a little surpised by the song aswell as her dancing unaware Yoh is watching.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot XD

A re-post, so this was written when I just started out and I took it down to fix the mistakes. I don't want to change it even though my writing style has improved slightly because it's good to see progress.

The lyrics I wrote myself and it's just a very small part of the song, not all of it.

BTW the song is Sexy Can I by Ray J.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sexy Anna

Anna watch Yoh going through his training regime where his orange head phones as usual, but what got Anna curious was that she never knew what he was listen to, any time he didn't have them on she was busy cooking or being queen of the inn or they were asleep.

So what did he listen too? Deciding she would have to find out, Anna watched and waited.

Ren flicked through the magazine in front of his, not really giving it his attention, that was focused on what Anna was trying to say "Do" she shook her head "Have" again she shook her head, there was only a handful of times Ren had seen Anna struggle to say something or do something and nine times out of ten, it had something to do with Yoh.

In his studies Ren had discovered when it came to doing the wifey or the loving woman roles Anna struggled as she had no idea what to do, couching he closed the magazine and leant on the counter "Anna is this about Yoh?"

Anna slammed the lid on the pan rather hard "Did I ask for your opinion, when I want it I'll ask for it." Turning she looked at him and stared.

Ren sighed and sat on the counter "Hmm, like I care anyway." Anna had to bite back a grin, no one could bring it to her like Ren, and she had always liked that but would never admit it "So is Horo still keeping up with his training program?" She was trying to get a rise out the Chinese as he got one from her.

Ren smirked "Yes unlike your Yoh who has been lacking somewhat, but I suppose it's all that music he listens too, disgusting."

Anna raised a slender blonde eyebrow "As always you're talking out your ass." The blonde turned back to the food before her and carried on making Yoh his supper

"You wish but I don't think you really know what he listens to and if you did, Yoh would be in for a world of hurt." Ren smirked at the blonde; he knew what she was trying to say.

She turned to face the Chinese man she considered her closest friend "How would you advise I go about doing this because the one thing we can agree on is how to punish the boys."

Ren smirked, his gold eyes developing a little twinkle hook, line and sinker he thought as he spoke to Anna on an appropriate plan of punishment.

Three hours later Yoh stood up and cleared the table, bending down he brushed a kiss on Anna's temple "Supper was great, thank you." When the young women blushed, he just smiled although they were husband and wife now Anna still didn't know how to act and Yoh found it cute however Horo said he needed to smack it in the ass now or life would be cold for him in the bed room.

Yoh had told the blue haired boy that he and Anna had a fine bedroom life which Horo pointed out if they did he would have said SEX life and give him pointers on how to get Anna into it but so far she hadn't took the bait. After a month of trying Yoh had accepted he and Anna where comfortable with where they were at and would eventually have sex, didn't mean he didn't had blue balls but Yoh just trained harder in his work outs.

He was careful of his headphones though because if his wife heard what he was listen to she might decide to punish him, so he only left them of when he was either in bed or they were busy, so far so good "I'm going to work out."

Horo blew out a breathe "God is all you do is work out, why don't we do something else for a change." The Ainu looked at his Chinese beauty "Why don't we take him out for a bit and let Anna relax, we could go visits that trinket shop you like."

Ren nodded "I suppose that's fine with me" Standing up gold eyes flicked at Yoh "Hurry up and get your coat and for god sake leave those awful headphones at home." With that the Chinese left the room, leaving the boys to follow him, Yoh glanced at Anna then Horo who took the hint and followed his lover moving to kneel beside his wife Yoh played with her blonde hair "That ok with you."

Anna nodded at her husband and blushed when he tugged at her hair, pulling her closer for a kiss when he tried to take it further she quickly pulled away "That's fine, don't be out late and when you come home don't make a nose I will be in bed." Standing up, Anna walked to their bed room and closed the door, sighing she laid down on the bed wondering why she found it hard to get sexual with him, she was his wife and had certain duties to perform but no matter what she did.

Anna couldn't quite have sex with Yoh, she was certain Yoh found her sexual, but he had never pressed for anything more than what she would give, didn't he want her.

Frowning she thought about what Ren said when Horo would ravish him, day or night, in private or public. That he was insasable and if he wanted Ren, he would make sure the Chinese knew it and if he wasn't in the mood, Horo would get him in the mood. Maybe she just needed to have sex first for Yoh to be like that or maybe they never would, some of the stuff Ren and Horo did would shock even the spirits.

Feeling restless she went back down stairs, hoping by now that they had left as she walked into the living room, Anna spotted orange headphones lying on the table before she knew it her feet had covered the distance, bending down her hand wrapped around the Headphones and lifted them placing them on her ears and pressed play hearing:

_Sexy can I_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_All we wanna know is..._

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._

_Girl how you shake it, got a player like (oh)_

_It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

Anna frowned not recognizing the music and listen some more as she did a blush coloured her cheeks, some of the word where down right dirty,

_Sexy can I, hit it from the front,_

_then I hit it from the back._

_know you like it like that._

_then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor_

_then we chill for a second, then we're back at it for more_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._

_Girl how you shake it, got a player like (oh)_

_It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

After listen to the full song, she took the head phones off and placed them on the table, then stood up intending to move away but for some reason she found herself, reaching for Yoh's headphones and pressed play, hearing the song start again Anna walked about the house listen to it, she may not know how to work the damn things but this song wasn't bad once you heard it a load of times and the beat was infectious.

Yoh moved towards the living room, he didn't mean to be a drag but Horo was trying to get Ren in the mood and he would rather be home with his wife then see his best friends get it on. Sighing Yoh reached for the door intending to slide it open but only got it a fraction of the way open, shocked by the sight before him Anna had his head phones on and was dancing and not the kind of dancing you do it public. He didn't know what to be more shocked by the fact she liked his music or the fact that she was dancing like that, damn where'd she learned that.

Yoh watched through the partly opened door as Anna hips rocked back and forth as she trailed once hand up her thigh, fingers bunching in the material of her little black dress and slowly pulling it up exposing more tantalizing skin, with her other hand she brushed her breast and then slid her hand into her hair, clenching her hand around her blonde strands Anna swirled her hips in a circle, singing softly. Yoh groaned feeling like a damn pervert but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife, fuck that all he wanted to do was go in and fuck her but she wasn't comfortable going that far. He clenched his hands on the door frame and watched on loving the way she touched herself while dancing.

Anna sank both hands in her hair, lifted it of her neck and rotated her hips; she felt hot and loved it. Sliding both hands over her breast, she moaned and carried on down her thighs where she clenched the material of her dress. Damn she felt really hot and smiled wondering what it would be like with Yoh behind her, imagining her husband's strong hand sliding over her skin, Anna moaned his name.

"Yoh" and when he heard that he lost it and accidently ripped the door, panicking when Anna stopped dancing he moved quickly and went back to the front, hoping to make it look like he just came in and sighed thankfully that his wife had her back to him when she was dancing or he would have been in for a world of hurt at being caught spying on her.

Anna heard something just before the song started playing again, spinning she noticed the door was ripped, reaching up she pressed stop and placed the head phones back on the table, hurrying into the passageway she looked to see if anyone was there when she moved to the front of the house, she sucked in a breath at seeing Yoh, thankful that he hadn't caught her.

Yoh turned to see Anna panting lightly and flushed, biting back a smirk he moved towards her "Hey" he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth "Did you get to relax while I was out." He knew what she was doing but would she say that.

Anna moved closer to her husband and nodded, reaching up she pecked him on the lips "Yes, did you have a good time." No way was she telling him what she did.

Yoh smiled "Yeah, I saw some pretty great things."

Anna curled her hands in his t-shirt "Very nice, I'm going to bed." Pecking him on the lips again she uncurled her fingers intending to go sort herself out before he came to bed, or she might just do something they both would be shocked at. Yoh however had other intentions; he pulled his beautiful wife closer, he whispered "I want a proper kiss." And brushed their lips together, sliding his hands to her ass and squeezed slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped.

The kiss was hot, intense and explosive, Anna could say a million different words but it would pale in comparison to this kiss; she brushed her tongue against his, tentative at first but slowly becoming more bolder. Just as Yoh did with his hands she moaned and sucked on his tongue when he pulled her dress up and cupped her buttocks, slipping his finger under her panties. Yoh couldn't help it; she had started a fire storm in him after seeing her dance like that and he had to do something, slipping he fingers under her panties Yoh brushed his fingers down her cheeks to her entrance, pulling back he looked into her eyes as he slowly pressed in "Your so wet for me Anna." He loved how her breathing hitched and her eyes hazed over with a lustful glint.

Anna pushed her hips back to meet his finger, wishing he would go faster, she moaned when he pulled back and added another finger before pushing back in, his mouth found hers as one hand slid up her rib cage to cup her breast, which he squeezed through her dress "Fuck, Anna baby I need you." He pumped his fingers faster inside her and continued to kiss her senseless. Anna moaned into the kiss and rocked her hips back to meet his fingers; she nodded not knowing what she was saying but her husband understood what she was trying to say, without her saying anything. Yoh slid his fingers from Anna and grabbed her panties, sliding them down her legs while pressing her back against the wall oblivious to the fact they were in the front entrance.

Anna lifted her leg and pulled Yoh closer by his t-shirt, moaning when he mashed their hips together "Now" she whispered braking the kiss due to lack off air, Yoh grabbed her other leg as Anna slid his pants down his hips, freeing his hard cock she bit her lip at the site of her husband. Yoh groaned into her neck when Anna wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed while dragging her hand up and down. He pushed his hips up to her hand, wanting more but he pulled away at the same time, not wanting it to be over before it started.

Anna wrapped her legs around Yoh's waist and moaned when he slowly started to push in, her hands pulled at his hair tie, needing to find leverage as he slid into the hilt. Yoh rested his forehead against his wife soft shoulder and brushed kiss over her skin, trying not to move until she was ready. Anna's breathing was ragged, they had hardly started and she was struggling to breathe, tightening her hands in her husband's gorgeous brown hair, Anna rocked her hips causing them both to cry out.

Yoh panted, feeling sweat bead on his skin, damn she was tight, he knew she would be due to her small size but not like this, she was really tight and so hot and wet for him. Yoh couldn't hold out anymore and pulled his hips back, only to slam into her again, right up to the hilt. Anna tightened her arms around Yoh neck and locked her legs behind his back, moaning as he started to thrust into her, she rolled her hips as best as she could trying to meet him thrust for thrust, wanting it to be extremely good for him.

Yoh trailed his lips up her neck, to her ear where he nibbled on the sensitive shell, loving his wife's cries in his ear; it was like music to him driving him to go fast. Anna's hips slammed back into the wall with the force her husbands was using but all she could do was moan and cling to him, loving it "Harder" she needed to feel him; she felt starved of him after everything that happened and how she nearly lost him, Anna need Yoh right now like nothing else.

He tightened his grip on Anna's leg, hearing his wife need for him and trying to give it to her as best he could, his hips continued to piston in and out of her, while he placed sucking kisses to her flushed skin. Anna tightened her grip on his as best she could, feeling her need reaching boiling point as he continued to fuck, with every thrust she felt him go deep. With every slam of his hips Yoh brushed against Anna right where she needed to be touched, moaning she clung to her husband "Yoh."

He felt Anna muscles tightened on him even further and felt his orgasm rising up; he bit his wife on her shoulder as his orgasm took him, he groaned around her skin and continued to rock his hips into her as she milked his cock. Anna rubbed at Yoh back while peppering kiss to his neck and shoulder, biting back a moan when she felt his cum coat her insides, his hips slowly stopped rocking against hers but she never loosened her hold on him.

Yoh licked at Anna's sweat soaked skin "Love you, baby." He kept them against the wall till he didn't feel boneless; hooking his hands under Anna's ass he pulled away from the wall and started making his way up stairs. Anna moaned at the feeling of Yoh inside her, as he carried them upstairs, once in there bed room, she was placed on the bed.

Anna loosened her hold on Yoh; she pressed a kiss to his lips "I love you." He pressed a kiss back to her lips and smiled when she moaned as he pulled out "You want to bath or shower." Yoh looked at His women while waiting for her answer and couldn't help but love what he was seeing, to him Anna was beautiful and soft, where other people though she was hard and unlady like. Not to say she was a push over with her petit frame, for what she lacked in body strength she made up with a fiery temper and a mean Legendary Left. But to him she was everything he could want in a woman and she made him happy by being his wife and hopefully soon she would be a great mother.

Anna watch Yoh's eyes roam over her face and wondered what he was thinking, reaching up she brushed her fingers over his strong features "Can we just go to bed." She blushed at the look of surprise on Yoh's face and pushed against his chest till he pinned her to the bed and kissed her "Fine with me."

* * *

Nothing says true love, like not wanting to clean up after sex. X)

If I missed any mistakes, let me know and I will correct them as I don't see everyone by myself.

Hope you enjoyed.

C.I.G.21 xxxx


End file.
